


Back Again

by StarSpray



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpray/pseuds/StarSpray
Summary: Primula and Mirabella happen to be in Hobbiton when Bilbo returns.





	1. Stick: Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Objects challenge series for Tolkien Weekly on LJ

Bidding had just begun on an antique walking stick, and Primula was trying to hide a yawn behind her hand, when a commotion went up at the bottom of the lane. "What--an _auction?_ " someone squawked.

"Oh goodness," Mirabella exclaimed, laughing, "that's Bilbo!"

"Cousin _Bilbo?_ " Primula repeated, rising to her toes to see over the crowd. And indeed, there he was, perched atop a heavily-laden pony, dressed in strange and travel-stained clothes, including a green hood that was far too large, and looking perplexed and halfway to furious at the proceedings.

But what a story he must have to tell!


	2. Ball: Taking Inventory

After Bilbo tossed everyone off his property, only Primula and her mother remained behind--Mirabella being, after all, Bilbo's aunt. Bilbo had snatched up the list of all that had been sold, and was almost incoherent with frustration. "Even my father's golf balls!" he exclaimed, waving the paper over his head. " _And_ my finest silver, and my favorite wardrobe--"

"That's what you get, for not telling anyone before running off," Mirabella said. Primula giggled at Bilbo's sputtering, and then even he had to laugh.

"Where _did_ you go?" Primula asked.

Bilbo's eyes lit up. "Into the Wild!" he said.


	3. Leaf: Daydreams

Primula lay in the grass beneath the Party Tree, humming tunelessly and daydreaming about adventures as she watched the leaves dance in the breeze. She didn't particularly want to have one herself, but she was rather curious about what lay beyond Buckland. Maybe Rory would take her to Bree.

Shouting from the lane caught her attention, and she sat up just in time to see a lad duck through the hedge out of the way of a runaway cart. "That was close," she said.

"A bit," he agreed, and sauntered over to join her. "Hullo, I'm Drogo Baggins."

"Primula Brandybuck."


	4. Knife: Keepsake

"Cousin Bilbo, is that a _sword?_ " Drogo exclaimed as he and Primula entered the parlor, where Bilbo was in the midst of hanging something that did indeed look like a sword over the mantelpiece.

"Hullo, Drogo!" Bilbo stepped down to admire his handiwork. "It's a knife, really—Elvish, you know—but swordlike enough for a hobbit!"

"But wherever did you get such a thing?" Primula asked.

"A troll hoard!" Bilbo replied cheerfully, and laughed at the looks on their faces. "Come into the kitchen, we're just about to have tea. Plenty of seed cakes, Drogo, I know you like them!"


	5. Key: Cultural Differences

"You don't carry a house key?" Primula exclaimed as she and Drogo strolled down the lane through Hobbiton. "But how do you get inside if you get home late?"

"I open the door," Drogo replied. "What would it be locked for?"

Primula thought about this. "No reason, I suppose," she said. "It's different in Buckland."

"Oh, well. You're right on the borders there. Outside them, even!" Drogo shook his head. "And right on the Old Forest, too! My mother tells stories…"

Primula laughed; Drogo grinned. "They probably aren't true. There are no _goblins_. But the trees are a bit queer..."


	6. Ring: Treasure

When Mirabella and Primula were preparing to leave Hobbiton to return to Buckland, Bilbo came with a small chest. "I have no use for these sorts of things," he said, handing it to Mirabella. "It came out of the Lonely Mountain, you know. The dwarves call them mere trinkets!"

Inside the chest was a small pile of gleaming jewels and delicate rings and bracelets and chains. "Oh, Bilbo!" Mirabella exclaimed.

"They'll make lovely birthday gifts," Bilbo said. "And perhaps something for Primula's wedding day?" His eyes twinkled as Primula blushed. "Drogo's a good lad. I'm very happy for you both."


End file.
